novas_undertale_aufandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (Arkham Infamy)
Batman * Full Name: ''Jack Wayne * ''Nickname: ''Bats, B-Man * ''Age: ''29 * ''Date of Birth: ''March 18th, 1989 * ''Place of Birth: ''Gotham City * ''Nationality: ''American * ''Religion'': N/A * ''Current Place of Residence: ''Gotham City * ''Education: ''College * ''Occupation: Vigilante * Marital Status: ''Single * ''Height: ''6'4" * ''Weight: 210 lbs. * ''Eye Color: ''Gray * ''Hair Color: ''Dirty Blonde * ''Base of Operations: ''Batcave Powers & Abilities * Immense Human Strength: 'Batman’s strength was at the very highest peak of human potential and is easilý one of the strongest humans alive. Having intensively and regularly trained his body to its utmost limit he is said to have the strength of 10 men. While biologically human, Batman can apply practically superhuman force in his attacks by using highly effective strength and muscle control. He can effortlessly snap steel handcuffs and chains, slam through walls, pry open large heavy steel doors, and punch an armored SWAT officer through a brick wall. Batman has also demonstrated enough strength to instantly tear nailed fastened metal bars/structures and dismantled machines barehanded, rag doll Thomas Elliot hard enough to destroy a large table, lift a full-grown man over his head with one arm and even throw them several meters in combat. His highest feats of his strength were overpowering Killer Croc and breaking out of the grips of the monstrously strong Solomon Grundy, with the Batclaw he could pull down a Titan enhanced Joker without tiring. He was also able to engage King Shark in hand-to-hand combat as well as punch through his superhumanly dense hide. * '''Immense Human Speed: '''Batman can move at exceptional speeds, comparable to Olympic-level athletes. Batman was extremely fast with incredibly sharp reflexes, able to avoid destructively dangerous attacks such as Bane's Titan enhanced physical attacks, explosive firearms as well as simultaneous assaults from several enemies at once. Trained to be extremely agile, he could even match the superhumanly enhanced master assassin, Deathstroke's speed in combat * '''Immense Human Durability: '''Batman is extremely durable due to his training. His muscles and bones are much harder/denser than a normal person. Enhanced by superior body armour of the Batsuit, Batman can survive being hit by attacks of dangerously powerful impact such as Killer Croc's violent assault and Bane's Titan enhanced punches. He seems resistant enough to withstand several gunshot & puncture wounds as well as beatings and still stand on his feet. * '''Immense Human Stamina: ' Batman’s highly trained and developed body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him near-superhuman levels of stamina and lung capacity. He could exert himself at peak capacity for hours without rest before showing any sign of fatigue. This allowed him to run for dozens of miles and fight for extremely long periods. Additionally, he can hold his breath underwater for several minutes and will not lose breath or get exhausted. * '''Immense Human Agility: '''Trained to be extremely agile he can coordinate his body with near-perfect balance, flexibility, and dexterity allowing him to walk on a small tightrope effortlessly, do a handstand on the edge of a building or cliff and not worry, and even walk across a dangerous bridge with ease. His amazing gymnastic and acrobatic prowess, performing feats that would be extremely difficult for a normal human. Batman also has top-notch leaping and climbing agility able to use freerunning and parkour to outmaneuver several enemies at once. The most prominent feat of his enhanced agility is his ability to perform inverted takedowns * '''Immense Human Reflexes: '''Batman's reflexes were at the highest peak of human potential and perfection; this means that his reactions were far superior to normal humans and were borderline-superhuman. He could catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats. He could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire at point-blank range with ease. His immense reflexes can also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing him to respond to fast-paced combat with devastating counters when fighting extraordinary quick opponents. * '''Immense Human Senses: '''Batman's natural five senses were trained and pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; making his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste extremely precise and accurate by human standard. He can concentrate his senses to see accurately from moderately far distances, acutely touching ink on a page, hear and distinguish small sounds, have a smell capability similar to a primate and tasting more accurately than normal members of the human race. From his honed senses, Batman has great awareness of his surroundings and is highly alert to danger. * '''Immense Human Intelligence: Batman’s mental performance is at the peak of human potential, thus considerably superior to normal humans, able to use his brain more efficiently thanks to both being naturally gifted and mentally trained himself for the needed shortcuts. His mind is greatly enhanced through years of mental training; granting him perfect recall, accelerated learning aptitude, extreme multi-tasking, and photographic memory. Becoming one of the most brilliant geniuses’ humanity has ever known. He could perform feats of mind comparable to computers: storing limitless amounts of information flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. He can master a variety of knowledge and combat skills in a few weeks, which would take a normal person many years to achieve mastery over. Batman could also use 100% of his concentration, allowing him to push his physical and mental capabilities to their maximum potential; obstacles become minor problems while objectives grow significantly easier to accomplish. * Immense Human Healing: '''Batman's natural healing capabilities and speed were at the very highest level of human potential. He has a greatly enhanced metabolism, immune system, and vitality allowing him to heal much faster than an average human. Due to extremely intense training regimen and specialized nutritional diet his body was efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him immensely healthy and almost immune to most infections, impurities, drugs, illnesses, sicknesses, he was genetically perfect. His immense healing ability allow him to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshot & knife wounds and other severe injuries all within several days to weeks, and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes, and burns all within a matter of hours to days, and develop a high resistance to Scarecrow's new fear toxin after being injected twice. * '''Immense Human Longevity: '''Batman aged slower than normal humans due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this power would activate when Batman was in his young-adult years and he'd look twenty-years old. Finally, Batman could easily live well over 100 years old since this quality was at peak-human level. * '''Master Tactician and Strategist: '''A strategic mastermind, Batman is an extremely clever and insightful man, skillfully employed deception and tactics to defeat his enemies in the most effective ways possible. He has shown being able to outsmart Joker, Riddler, Bane, Scarecrow, Deathstroke, Penguin, all who are notorious for cunningness and intelligence. Batman can plan out strategies that would work a situation in his favor, in conjunction with Mode. If a room has objects or devices he could use to knock out enemies, he will use them first before attempting hand-to-hand combat. He is the one of the greatest tacticians on the planet. * '''Trained in an Arsenal of Gadgets, Vehicles, and Advanced Technology * Master Scientist: Batman was a master scientist, who was highly well versed in every known field in physics, chemistry, biology, and mechanics, but particularly applied science. * Master Inventor: Batman's tremendous scientific knowledge grants him the capability to invent numerous useful gadgets to assists himself as a crime fighter. He personally assemble the first Batsuit as well as devised the creation of the Batmobile. Using keen intellect and his profound understanding of science and technology, Batman can make highly improved versions of different devices and machines such as the Batwing from a prototype stealth jet, different types of Batarangs - high tech improvisation of the Australian hunting tool Boomerang - and the extremely advanced custom made Batcomputer that could perform technological functions beyond that of ordinary computers. * Master Detective: Hailed as the World's greatest detective, Batman has no equal when it comes to forensic investigations and solving crime mysteries, able to use even the smallest clues and slightest details to solve extremely difficult cases and accurately deduce the identity of unknown criminal masterminds. Batman can figure out what his enemies will do based on their habits and past actions, often getting the jump on them. Batman was also an expert of criminology, for example, if there is a bird-related crime, he knows Penguin was behind it; if the number 2 was involved, Two-Face was behind the crime. The one criminal this usually fails with is Zsasz, as he had no patterns. * Master Martial Artist: Jack had rigorously trained himself in martial arts since childhood and in his young adulthood went on a journey for many years to China, Japan, Thailand, and Korea to learn and intensively trained in many highly refined forms of Asian martial arts. As a master in almost every and all known forms of Martial-Arts, he fully mastered dozens of disciplines and tactics, but his main combat style is a uniquely fused brand of Jujutsu, Taekwondo, Judo, Savate, Aikido, Muay Thai, Kung Fu, Boxing, Karate and Ninjutsu. Bruce was an extremely skilled and proficient master combatant. Practically a one-man army, in his years as a crime fighter Batman defeated countless enemies. Batman could perform punches and kicks to blocking moves, counters and throws. He could defeat extremely dangerous master fighters, such as Shiva, Deathstroke, Ra´s Al Ghul, Bane etc. Bruce can even hold his own against numerous Arkham City prisoners and Penguin's henchmen even though he's handcuffed. Bruce's immense martial arts abilities allow him to survive even the most dangerous battles. * Mastery of the Physical Sciences: '''Batman understands the workings of the human body, which comes in handy in fights; he is able to injure someone without much permanent damage to them. This is also useful for when he or an ally is injured in a fight; Batman would be able to administer first-aid on the spot. * '''Computer Expert: Batman is able to hack into almost any computer and learn what he needs from its database. Batman is at times, often helped by Oracle or Alfred with computer-related matters; however, this usually frees up his time to focus on other problems. * Master of Stealth, Escape Arts, Infiltration, Sabotage, and Espionage: His advanced Ninjutsu training has made him a master in espionage, stealth, escape arts, infiltration, and sabotage. He is capable of breaching very high-level security facilities without being detected and escaping the most impossible traps. He could flawlessly infiltrate the maximum security Blackgate Prison and the high alert GCPD Jail Station with numerous armed guards with relative ease. Batman is also able to skillfully utilise his gadgets, immense physical prowess and extremely quick thinking to escape from the most dangerous environment and deadliest booby traps, he can cleverly avoid ingeniously well planned traps due to Ninjutsu and Togakure-ryu mastery. Batman is able to anticipate enemies movements and accurately predict attacks, combine with Detective Vision Batman can locate hidden enemies and identify potential route for advance and escape. * Indomitable Will: Batman had practised intense meditation for many years, training his mind to attain immense willpower and unbreakable determination, which drives him to be able to face the most horrendous terrors and brutality ever brought upon by the most dangerous Gotham Criminals with complete calmness and composure, he has a absolute refusal to give up; he will see his goals to the end. His powerful will enable him psychologically resist being exposed to an overdose of Scarecrow's Fear Toxin, effects of Titan formula, the mind controlling technology of the Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy's pheromone seduction. He was able to not only resist the transformative effects of Titan formula, but was able to resist being fully debilitated by the Titan Disease Joker infected him with when transfusing his blood to Batman. * Interrogation: Batman is a master interrogator, able to scare criminals into giving up information. Some techniques he uses are primarily dangling someone from a great height, threatening to leave them with a broken jaw, lies, badly beating them, and so on. If someone is already scared of Batman, he will take out any imposing figures in the immediate area to insure the snitch will talk. * Tracking: In conjunction with Detective Mode, Batman can track objects or people of interest. * Master Acrobat: Batman is a superior master of Parkour and Freerunning styles of Acrobatics, combined with his immensely trained physical strength, speed, endurance, flexibility, dexterity and reflexes, Batman is able to jump wide distances and tall heights, flit through rooftops, run on high walls, climb the tallest structures and vault through various types of obstacles,with the aid of the Grapnel Gun and parachute like cape of the Batsuit, Batman can scale the most complex terrains and freefall from immense heights safely completely unharmed. * Master Marksmanship: Batman is extremely skilled in marksmanship able to wield the batarangs with supreme accuracy and quick precision. Batman has advanced precision and can achieve smaller and distant targets depending on the location. It's said by peers that Batman's accuracy was near-impossible to miss single/multiple targets. * Swordsmanship: Though he prefers not to use them, Batman is skilled with a blade as shown during his battle with Clayface. * Multilingualism Background Outfits * Gotham's Protector * Beyond (Ace McGinnis) * Beyond 2.0 (Ace McGinnis) * Knightfall (Edward-Paul Valley) * Suit of Sorrows * First Night * GCPD Armor * Batsuit v.8 * Extreme Environment Batsuit * Jack Wayne * Vigilante Jack Wayne * League of Assassins Jack Wayne Gadgets * Batarang: 'A small metal shuriken that is used to stun enemies and can be thrown quickly in battle using Quickfire ** '''Dual: '''Batman throws two batarangs in the direction of the enemy ** '''Multi: '''Batman uses more than two batarangs (''up to 5) ''at the enemy ** '''Remote Control: '''A batarang that can be controlled in midair, and as such can be used to solve puzzles * '''Batbolas: ' * '''Batclaw: * Batdarts: * Bat-Tracer: * Concussion Detonator: * Detective Mode: * Disruptor: * EMP Grenade: * Explosive Gel: * Freeze Blast: * Glue Grenade: * Line Launcher: * Rebreather: * Remote Electrical Charge: * Remote Hacking Device: * Shock Gloves: * Smoke Bomb: * Tear Gas: * Thermal Gloves: * Thermite Grenades: * Voice Synthesizer: